One Last Breath
by Megami Umi
Summary: This is a kinda follow-up to Kaze Kukuo's Becoming Sailor Neo-Neptune. Same charries and such. Enjoy!


Please come now I think I'm falling I'm holding on to all I think is safe It seems I found the road to nowhere And I'm trying to escape I yelled back when I heard thunder But I'm down to one last breath And with it let me say Let me say  
  
Megami snapped out of her dream-like fantasy as she heard the light knocking on her bed room door.  
  
"Come in. Kaze is that you?"  
  
Yes. She knew it was by the gruff voice that responded.  
  
"Uh. Yeah. Can I come in Megami?"  
  
Ever since Megami found out that she was Sailor Neo-Neptune and that Kaze was her partner, Sailor Neo-Uranus, they had moved into Megami's large 2- bedroom apartment. Strictly as friends of course, but Megami wished they were more.  
  
Megami knew she was bisexual, very few other people knew, only her best friend Yoshi and her skater friends. She had hinted at it with Kaze and it was obvious Kaze preferred women to men.  
  
"Yeah, one second." She slightly panicked, shoving her sketchbook filled with her drawings of Kaze under her bed.  
  
"Come on in, Kaze." She failed to keep her voice from quivering with excitement. Megami brushed her long black bangs out of her face and smiled at the gorgeous pink-haired girl before her.  
  
Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking That maybe six feet Ain't so far down  
  
'Its funny,' Megmai thought, 'How Kaze has such weird facial feature. She's so masqualine. Yet strangely feminine at the same time.' She sighed rapturously. 'God, I love her.'  
  
Kaze blinked, watching Megami with her large sensuous green eyes. Smiling, Kaze asked carefully, hoping Megami couldn't hear the beating of her own heart. "Your not busy are you, Gami-Sama? I could always come back later." Kaze flashed Megami that 100-watt smile and watched the effect it put on the smaller girl.  
  
Megami's smiled in return, chuckling a bit, her laugh filled the room, sounding like wind chimes on a windy day. "So you think your wit and charm will work on me, eh Kaze? You think I'll end up like all the other girls, don't you? All google-eyed and love struck?" She joked a bit, hoping Kaze caught the hint at what their conversation should lead too.  
  
Kaze's grin quickly disapered. "Eh. N-No. Of course not."  
  
Megami shoved her schoolbooks over so Kaze had some room to sit down.  
  
I'm looking down now that it's over Reflecting on all of my mistakes I thought I found the road to somewhere Somewhere in His grace I cried out heaven save me But I'm down to one last breath And with it let me say Let me say  
  
"What did you want to talk about Kaze?" Megami's voice turned serious instantly.  
  
Kaze plopped down beside her, so their thighs brushed against each other even this small physical contact sent chills down Megami's spine.  
  
Kaze smiled at her, green eyes large, pink hair falling gently onto her forehead. "Megami." Kaze's voice was hushed, soft and gentle, yet filled with a certain huskiness. "I. Damn. Why is this so hard.?"  
  
Megami tilted her head to the side, her large teal eyes looking hopeful and love-filled.  
  
"What is it, Kaze? You can tell me anything."  
  
Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking That maybe six feet Ain't so far down  
  
Kaze leaned foreword, her eyes intaking Megami's pale heart-shaped face. She scarcely dared to breath or blink; afraid something would shatter this image of beauty before her. She only shut her eyes to brush her lips against Megami's, afraid of the reaction she might draw from the longhaired ocean senshi.  
  
Sad eyes follow me But I still believe there's something left for me So please come stay with me 'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me.  
  
Kaze pulled Megami down onto the bed, enjoying the taste of their first kiss. Breaking the kiss, Megami whispered into Kaze's ear, "Jesus. It took you damn long enough to tell me. I damn near died." Kaze grinned and placed one large hand onto Megami's cheek and kissed her again.  
  
"I love you, Megami."  
  
For you and me For you and me  
  
Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking Maybe six feet ain't so far down. 


End file.
